1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a flexible display panel and a method of manufacturing the flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display device is widely used due to advantages thereof, such as a large size, a light weight, etc. As the flat panel display device, a liquid crystal display device is broadly used. In particular, a flexible liquid crystal display device having a thin thickness and being curved is desired for the display industry.